


Angry Sword Guy

by Curlsandcollege



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nicknames, annette's no good very bad day, meet cute, pure fluff, talking to your neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlsandcollege/pseuds/Curlsandcollege
Summary: Annette has a crush on the guy at her bus stop.Not that she'd ever talk to him. He was grumpy (granted who wouldn't be at 7 in the morning) and he did the incredibly bold thing where he would outright ignore someone who asked him about the golf caddy full of swords he always seemed to have with him.Nope. He'll just stay a cute stranger who she will never ever talk to.Spoilers: He didn't.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109





	Angry Sword Guy

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so against social protocol in my city to talk to someone on public transit that I don’t know where this came from.

Angry sword guy beat her to the bus stop. Today he was leaning against the flowered mural with his eyes closed, as if he could get a power nap in before the bus arrived.  
  
He was here every day.  
  
She still liked the discovery every morning.  
  
What was he wearing? It was finally cold enough that his leather jacket was making a resurgence. Was he going to be scarfing down breakfast standing up spilling crumbs over his black shirt (it was almost always black) and not seeming to mind all that much which Annette should have found gross but always thought was kind of endearing.  
  
Was his hair going to be up? Down? In a bun or a ponytail? Wet?  
  
He wore earrings occasionally too. Sometimes studs, sometimes little dangly ones. It was hard to make out their exact shape but if she timed it right and boarded right after him sometimes she could catch a glimpse.  
  


She sat ten feet away from him waiting for the 7:22 bus every morning since she moved to this neighborhood two years ago. 

The bus was inconsistent, always ten minutes early or fifteen late but seldom actually on time. Annette didn’t mind, she was happy to eat her breakfast and drink her tea on the small bench in front of the bus stop. A half hour of calm where she could listen to music and get a little fresh air never bothered her too much. 

He seemed to be of a same mind. Maybe his job was like hers, no wiggle room for a late start. Not that she knew. For all she’d watched him over the past two years she’d never actually spoken to him.  
  
She’d taken to calling him _Angry Sword Guy_ in her head because starting in November he’d carry a golf caddy full of swords with him at least once a week until March. He did not like people asking him about that- he didn’t even wear headphones but he’d stare on as if he were if someone asked him a question.  
  
He was nearly always frowning, which again, Annette shouldn’t have liked but truly did. It suited him. She wondered what made him so frustrated? Was he simply not a morning person? And why was it he ate bacon egg and cheese on Tuesdays but no other day?  
Maybe it was the consistency or that he was always the sign that her day was truly starting. 

Maybe that he was shockingly handsome with straight dark hair and really sharp features.   
  
The truth was she thought about him far too often and it was borderline embarrassing but thank goodness mind reading wasn’t a real thing because he’d probably start taking a different bus if he knew just how much of her time she spent thinking about him. 

* * *

The rain was thick and blowing sideways. Annette was already dripping and she’d for sure need to use one of her backup pairs of shoes in her classroom. Of course she was running late too, awful stuff. The bus would be early today, wouldn’t it? That would just be her luck.  
  
She rushed through the crosswalk doing her absolute best to value _timeliness_ over _dryness_ as her dress was already a lost cause. The awning of the bookstore was packed, good sign for the bus then. Perhaps something could go right today after all.  
  
Annette sighed in relief and completely missed the abandoned umbrella that blew into her path. She careened with the sidewalk, dirt and city debris coating her face.  
  
She sprung into action, bolting under the awning for safety doing her best to wipe the city muck off her face, but only spreading it around.  
  
Great. Just great. She’d burnt her breakfast and her hot water was out so she couldn’t shower but the rain took care of that, now didn’t it, and now she was coated in mysterious city dirt and she would probably get sick from being this soaked and why hadn’t she just sucked it up and bought a car, she could have prevented all of this and…  
  
“Hey, here.” A gravely voice cut Annette out of her thought spiral. Annette turned her gaze in the direction and saw Angry Sword Guy of all people holding out a hand towel, “You look like you need it.” His face was contorted into something more neutral than anger- maybe concern? 

  
Annette reached out and took it, wiping as much of the gunk off her face and hands as she could, “Thank you so much. Ugh. I can’t believe after all of that I fell too. I’m sorry, I’m ruining your towel.” She could just about die, her thoughts going far faster than her brain could filter them. Just her luck, the first time she talks to him ever and she’s destroying his property and looks like a wet dog.  
  
“It’s fine. They’re towels, they're meant to get dirty. You have a rough morning? You’re usually not so late.” He pointed out and Annette felt like she could drop through the floor.  
  
Even Angry Sword Guy realized she was late?  
  
“You’re keeping track of my schedule?” Annette asked, flustered. Wait what, how? He didn’t notice her, she noticed him.  
  
“What? No. No. I uh… You’re here every day. I recognize you, you know? You’re consistent.” A small blush was starting to rise up his face and Annette realized that not only was he handsome, he was absolutely adorable. Oh no, she was embarrassing him too.  
  
“Clearly not that consistent.” Annette mumbled, feeling herself start to blush, “But thank you. You’re really much nicer than I thought you’d be.”  
  
Annette looked up into Angry Sword Guy’s face just as his eyes widened. Oh no. She said the last part out loud. She hadn’t meant to say that part out loud.  
  
He replied “I’m not nice.” Yet his lip quirked up into a suppressed smile as he said it.  
  
Her stomach flipped just a bit at his smile. Maybe she hadn’t insulted him. 

Annette shook her head vehemently disagreeing. He was being nice to her, she wouldn’t tolerate him denying that. “You ignore everyone else. I’ve noticed, you know? So thank you for being nice to me.”  
  
“You looked like you needed it.” He said neutrally, thankfully not denying his gesture again.  
  
Which was true. She did. And actually talking to Angry Sword Guy? Wow, it nearly made up for her entire disaster of a morning.  
  
“I honestly did so thank you…” She trailed off, hoping he’d give her his name.  
  
“Felix.” He answered quietly, eyes turning towards where the bus was arriving at last.  
  
“Thank you Felix!” 

* * *

  
  


The next morning Annette arrived extra early and instead of taking her usual spot on the bench stood by where Angry Sword Guy- no, Felix, usually waited.  
  
Not that one interaction meant that they were friends. He had helped her out in a pinch, and now she was going to return the favor. And his towel.  
  
He arrived right on time and placed his shoulder bag on the floor, adjusting his hair out from the collar of his coat.  
  
“Good morning!” Annette greeted, smiling at him. He looked extra cute today, hair down and little sword earrings dangling down.  
  
Felix turned towards her and looked down, “Good morning. Drier today?” he said sarcastically.  
  
Annette’s eyes bulged and she gasped, “Oh that’s mean!” 

  
“I told you I wasn’t nice.” There it was again, that little quirk of his lip that Annette had pictured about a dozen times in the last 24 hours. Real life so exceeded her memory.  
  
“Well, I cleaned your towel, so thank you.” Annette had done laundry two nights before, so it was a bit embarrassing to explain to Mercedes why she was suddenly doing a load again. What was she supposed to tell her roommate? A cute boy helped her out and she was trying to show him that she was far more interesting while not covered in mud?  
  
She did actually say that. Mercedes helped her blow her hair out this morning so it fell in soft waves instead of a puffy red mess. She was a blessing of a woman, truly.  
  
Felix grabbed for the impeccably folded towel and shoved it carelessly into his bag, “You really didn’t have to do that. Thanks.”  
  
“No I messed it up. I should clean it. Oh these are for you too, you really helped me out yesterday.” Annette presented a tupperware full of banana muffins, smiling with the knowledge that nobody could ever turn down Mercedes’ secret family recipe.  
  
Felix was clearly unsure of how to respond to her, staring blankly but, thankfully, not angrily.  
  
“Yeah uh… I appreciate the gesture. You didn’t need to make me anything.”  
  
“No it’s fine! I wanted you to know that you made my horrible morning a little better.” Annette reassured brightly, hoping that maybe she could salvage the interaction.  
  
Felix paused and blinked at her again. What did she do now?  
  
“That’s… Uh. Oh. You don’t need to try so hard.” He said, glancing back at the ground.  
  
And there he was. Felix, surprisingly nice Felix, was once again Angry Sword Guy.  
She felt a bit disappointed. A little part of Annette was an optimist. She had hoped maybe she would have a bus stop friend. Or even… Look he was cute okay? And why was he so pissed at her for trying to make him feel appreciated?  
  
Annette clenched her fists and huffed, “I was being nice!”  
  
Felix looked back at her and his jaw dropped a little before he moved his face back into stoicism. 

  
“No I know. It’s fine. You don’t have to be nice to me just because I lent you a towel.” Felix crossed his arms across his chest and his shoulders rose up to his ears in discomfort.  
  
Annette studied his body language and a level of understanding washed over her. Anger changed into embarrassment, maybe he just wasn’t social or he was too tired or he didn’t like talking to anyone this early.  
  
Annette sighed, realizing that maybe this was all a mistake. “If I’m bothering you that’s okay, you can just tell me.”  
  
Felix’s looked shocked for a moment, but he jammed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, averting his gaze. “No, you’re not bothering me.” 

  
They stood at an impasse and Annette pushed the tupperware towards Felix again.  
  
“Please just take it. It will make me feel better. You’ll make my day better two days in a row.”  
  
And she won’t feel so awkward and maybe she’ll have an excuse to talk to him tomorrow again. She had his name. He claimed she wasn’t bothering him.  
  
Felix stood stock still and then mechanically took the muffins, holding them under his arm as if he didn’t realize they would get squished- Annette stopped herself from correcting him, they were his thank you. She brightened, favor reciprocated.  
  


* * *

The next morning Felix was waiting for her by her bench, her blue tupperware placed on her usual seat. His golf caddy full of swords was back, leaning against his side as he loomed.  
  
Annette stepped a bit quicker as she realized that he was going to talk to her again today. She smiled brightly and gave him a little wave, “Good morning!” 

“Morning,” he mumbled, nodding in her direction. His earrings were little studs and his hair was up today, she tried hard not to enjoy the curve of his jaw while it was right in her face. How had she not talked to him for _two years?_ He wasn’t mean, he was just shy. 

“Did you like the muffins?” Annette asked as she placed the tupperware in her tote, trying to make conversation, keep him around. 

  
He blushed a little as he mumbled, “Uh. My roommate did. Said they were great.”  
  
Annette tried to discern what he meant by _that_. Did he not like them? Was he allergic? Oh no, there were walnuts in the muffins. And gluten was such an issue these days. 

  
“Oh I’m sorry, could you not eat them? I can make you something else if you’d like.”  
  
Felix blushed harder, “I don’t… I’m generally not a fan of sweets.” He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the end of his ponytail. 

“You’re kidding. Really? None?” Annette asked, surprised. Shoot she was trying to be nice and she just alienated him more. Crap. 

He shook his head. “No but really, it’s not a problem. I uh…” And suddenly he was quiet again. He wasn’t backing away, but looked back at the ground before he finally said,  
  
“You did a nice thing and I appreciate the gesture. I’m bothering you, I’m sure.” 

  
“No! Silly. Felix I’m being friendly! You seem interesting. If I’m bothering you it’s fine and I can go sit on my bench and I’ll just know you’re not actually always just Angry Sword Guy and you’ll go back to being a stranger and that’s completely fine.” Her words bubbled out with nervousness, come on, keep the conversation going Annette, he’s talking to you!  
  
Felix, for the first time in the two years she’d been watching him, broke out into an actual smile.  
“Angry Sword Guy?”  
  
Annette squeaked and hid her face in her hands. She said that out loud. She said the quiet part out loud!  
  
“Yeah because you… Uh. Just forget you heard that. Oh no. This is so embarrassing.” Annette would have to move or start getting to work earlier or find a new job entirely because she surely could not return.  
  
Felix turned bright red as he mumbled, “I uh… I call you cute song girl.”  
  
Annette stopped spiraling, asking incredulously “Cute song girl?”  
  
Felix’s ears turned red when he blushed and it made Annette want to hug him.  
  
“Yeah. Uh. Don’t be upset about it. You just sing to yourself while you’re walking and I can never hear the whole lyrics but you once said something about mountains of steaks and cakes and it’s permanently etched in my memory. So, yeah, cute song girl.”  
  
Well that was the most profoundly shameful thing anyone had ever inflicted on her. She always sang while she was idle, music kept her mind from wandering too far off, but he _heard_ her?  
  
“Oh please don’t call me that. That’s awful!” Annette protested again. He heard her songs? Her stupid little songs? Handsome guys were not supposed to hear her songs, especially handsome guys who she had to see every day.  
  


“I didn’t complain about Angry Sword Guy.”  
  
“You _are_ Angry Sword Guy!”  
  
Felix rolled his eyes, “I’m the fencing coach and I take the bus at the ass crack of dawn with a bag full of swords because I don’t want to bother with a parking and I’m sick of explaining that to people who don’t actually care and just think I’m some weirdo. If that makes me _angry_ then so be it.”  
  
Annette pictured him struggling with his bag onto the bus in the morning and realized that it was actually strange that he carried a pile of swords- she was just used to it being part of him. It always suited him. “That actually… makes a lot of sense.”  
  
Felix scoffed, “It’s not like I can call you anything else.”  
  
Annette felt a level of irritation rising, was he making fun of her? Did he just want to tease her? Was she some kind of joke to him? “What? Why?”  
  
He gave her an odd look, “You never told me your name.”  
  
Oh. Well that made sense.  
  
Now Annette was blushing, but she made a little frustrated noise and stammered “Oh! You never asked.”  
  
The whisper of a smile again,“Okay. What’s your name or should I keep calling you cute song girl?”  
  
Her belly warmed at his smile, and suddenly she realized he’d been calling her _cute_ in his head. He thought she was cute. She let that bit of joy wash over her as she properly introduced herself.  
  
“Annette. My name is Annette. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too Annette. Now tell me, what exactly is a swamp beastie?” 

* * *

  
  
Months later Felix looked over her shoulder while they were watching TV and asked, exasperated, “Why am I <3 _Angry Sword Guy <3 _ in your phone?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my high school theatre teacher for doing a Shakespeare unit where we all learned the basics of stage combat and swordplay- His trusty golf bag full of swords lured many unsuspecting teenagers into signing up for acting class- Truly, an icon.


End file.
